


Castiel - Talk Dirty

by KOriginalAddict



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanvid, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOriginalAddict/pseuds/KOriginalAddict
Summary: A video to appreciate the hottest angel in the garrison ;)





	




End file.
